


The King at the Graveyard

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade has a few things to say to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King at the Graveyard

“Well Sherlock, here we are... Here we are... God. I dunno what to say. Just... Do you know how angry I am at you? Because I am bloody annoyed Sherlock Holmes, bloody annoyed. It wasn't supposed to end like this. It wasn't.   
“I did not pick you up, from that fucking flophouse, and dust you off, for this. I did not help you detox three times, take you into my home and my life and my heart, for this. I did not put myself between you and a man holding a fucking gun just so you could kill yourself six years later. I didn't. I didn't.

“Do you know what you've done? You've cost me my bloody job, all these accusations without you around to defend yourself – it's made me look like a fool for trusting you. And I did trust you. I still do. And I would have proved you right. I would have proved you weren't a fraud. I'd have dug through every last case to defend you. I know you think I'm rubbish, but couldn't you have trusted me to at least do that?

“It hurts that I won't see you again. That the last time I saw you I was arresting you.

“And it hurts that you're not around, because I miss you so much, you bastard.”


End file.
